<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Life by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451112">New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a secret, but Julia hadn't been quite ready to tell...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for halfamoon, 'waxing/waning'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was certainly not how she had intended to tell Seliph, Julia thought as she accepted the cup of cool water from her dear lord brother- and husband -to rinse her mouth. </p><p>"You're ill," Seliph said softly, reaching to brush back her hair and feel her forehead for heat. "I'll fetch a healer?" </p><p>Julia shook her head. "There's no need. I'm fine." </p><p>She'd counted the days, watched the moon wax and wane enough times that she was fairly sure of her condition... Now she was positive and doing her best to stare down Seliph to see if he'd also figured it out. </p><p>"But..." </p><p>"It's quite normal, considering," Julia interrupted before standing. Despite the suddenness of the nausea, she had at least not made a mess of herself. Seliph had been close by, though, and held her hair... </p><p>"My dear lord husband," she said, softer, as she set the cup aside and reached for him. Immediately, Seliph wrapped his arms around her, though there was still a trace of confusion on his face. "We have been married a respectable amount of time. It's only natural that--" </p><p>It was all she could do not to laugh at his expression when he finally understood. Instead, she simply nodded and leaned against him. </p><p>"You're sure?" </p><p>"I am. This unfortunate display has confirmed it without a doubt." </p><p>"But that will pass, won't it? There'll be so much to do! We'll have to think of names, we'll have to tell everybody..." </p><p>"It will, I believe, and yes, we will," Julia said. She was just as excited as Seliph was, to be honest, but she also... wanted to share the moment with him for just a tiny bit longer. Only him, her dearest... </p><p>Already, though, their attendants would be talking. They were not blind. </p><p>"After breakfast?" she suggested. That would be a start. Already the nausea was passing, hopefully for the rest of the day, and Seliph was correct that there was quite a bit to do and almost none of it had to do with her being pregnant. </p><p>Though judging by the sparkle in Seliph's eyes, that little fact was going to be ignored. Julia could see the same joy that she'd felt after that second moon had slipped into the third and she hadn't bled. </p><p>This child would have so much love. This and any after... </p><p>They would both see to it. </p><p>Hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>